


Picking Sides

by klutzy_girl



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: When the Elders prove untrustworthy, Harry chooses the Charmed Ones over them without any hesitation.





	Picking Sides

When it came down to it and the Elders proved untrustworthy, Harry chose the Charmed Ones over them without any hesitation. Macy looked at him in awe after the battle was over and hugged him. “You essentially told them to fuck off for us, and you chose us instantly.”

He shrugged, blushing over the praise. “I’ve trusted the Elders for so long - they brainwashed me for decades - but you were right. The Sarcana are most trustworthy than them. You three matter to me, and you were right to be suspicious.” It had been a hard pill to swallow - Charity’s betrayal still stung, and it’d take him a long time to get over her deception (If he ever did, that is).

Mel and Maggie came up behind Harry and joined in on the hug (Macy had yet to let go). “We’re just glad you’re okay and not evil,” Mel murmured. The three of them had debated for weeks about whether or not Harry was in on it with the Elders and chose to trust him in the end - luckily, it had worked out in their favor.

He laughed. “I’m thrilled I’m not evil either.” 

“You’re our family now so congratulations on being stuck with us.” Maggie sighed and then pulled away from the hug.

This time, all of them laughed. “Don’t think he cares that he’s stuck with us.” Macy continued to embrace Harry, not wanting to end the hug.

Mel and Maggie exchanged a knowing smirk. “You sure don’t,” Mel muttered under her breath.

“What was that?” Macy honestly hadn’t heard what her sister said and stared at her in confusion.

“Nothing.” Mel was just grateful Harry hadn’t heard either.

“Anybody want some some popcorn? I’m starving,” Maggie announced.

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry was definitely up for some post-battle snacks.

“We should sit.” Macy patted the couch, beaming when he sat down right next to her.

“Right in front of the popcorn,” a giggling Maggie whispered to Mel as they headed into the kitchen.

Mel shook her head and snorted. “I cannot believe you just said that. But yeah, the flirting is way out of control. Do they even see it yet or are they clueless?” She placed her bets on the latter.

So did Maggie. “Totally clueless.” 

They placed the popcorn in the microwave, bantered back and forth for a few minutes, and then returned to the living room to find Harry and Macy arguing over what to watch. “I like documentaries but that is so not what we need right now, Harry.”

“But it’ll make me feel better?” he tried.

No such luck. “Not falling for it, Greenwood.”

“Of course you aren’t.” Harry grabbed some popcorn after Mel set it down on the table and let out an outraged gasp when Macy stole a piece right out of his hand.

Mel and Maggie ignored them and stole the remote to pick out something they wanted to watch, which ended when Harry and Macy stopped arguing long enough ten minutes later to realize what had happened.

The four of them were enjoying themselves now because they were all unaware that the Elders intended on making Harry - and the Charmed Ones - pay for his apparent betrayal. It wasn’t over yet - the fight had just begun.


End file.
